It started out with a text
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Megumi has a little fun over the phone, whilst her boys are stuck in a board meeting. Though tables flip easily when they get home.
It started out with a Text

Marco wanted to jump out the window at the moment having enough of this meeting, it was to long he didn't care about the stock market in Alabasta or Thriller Bark at the moment but Pops wanted to edxpand out to the Grand Line thinking a new Market won't know what would hit them if Whitebeard's shipping crew.

His phone buzzed from within his pocket, he ignored it keeping his eyes on the screen ingront of him, to be fair the thing that annoyed him more was that his old man had bailed on the stock meeting again leaving him and the others to listen to the representatives of the Grandline try to sell themselves to them.

He glance across the table at Ace who seemed to have gotten a text aswell, Marco raised an eyebrow noticing how wide Aces eyes had got and his phone buzzed again.

Marco sighed pulling out his phone, seeing it was Megumi that had texted them Megumi was head of her own firm the Akiyama Jewellers are the largest company to sell jewels her father died recently making her head of the company. Though he knew that she would most likely be stuck in a stock meeting soon as well, as hes swipped his phone open seeing Megumi was out shopping but the store name she had sent him threw him off.

'Brook's Pantie's and Stocking's' was the main subject of the picture, the words were in a soft purple on a black background, a small message under it read 'What do you think?'

Marco's eyes shot open wide looking up at Ace wo's eyes mirroed his own, 'She serious?' Ace mouted across the table.

There phones buzzed again, this time it was Megumi taking a selfie with her best friend Perona, both girls were grinning widely at the camera and in the background Brook stood talking to a customer who Marco swears is Nami.

'Look who I bumped into, she's going to help.'

There phones were silent for awhile, neither Marco or Ace dared reply to her knowing what she was up to. She did it whilst she went swim suit shopping the other year. Miss All Day Sunday went on and on about why they should start importing in the Grand Line the benefits there phones were both silent for a good five minutes before they vibrated again.

Marco was glad that both him and Ace were at the opposite end of the table because the picture he was sent was not safe for work. Megumi was posed infront of the mirror dressed in black silk stockings, lacey pink boy shorts with a soft pink bra which had some sort of black lace design. Her breasts were pushed together showing off the curves everyone knew she had. She was leant forward slightly giving them the perfect view of her chest, Marco gulped feeling his cock twitch slightly.

'What do you think ;) x'

Marco glanced up at Ace seeing the younger mans cheek bright red, before another one came through. This time it was a soft blue teddy with white lace, the dress fell down to the top of her thighs. She was toying with the edge of the teddy pulling it up slightly to show white panties with small blue bows around the edge

Another one this time panties he was unsure if she was wearing a bra, this time in bright red standing out against her place skin, her back was to the mirror showing her arse to the camera, her hair just brushed the top of the silken underwear. She was bent forward showing off her best pieces to them, glancing at her face she was winking at the camera holding it behind her.

The another one, purple stockings held up by a ruffled garterbelt, the bra was sheer material with ruffles around the edges one. Her nipples were hard poking against the fabric, one hand was up twisted into her hair whilst the other one held the camera.

Then they stopped completely, both Marco and Ace looked confused at eachother trying to shake the thought of there girlfriend half naked out there heads and continued listening to the board meeting.

Marco pratically growled when he slammed the key into the lock Ace was not helping with the strained erection in his pants, Ace had been a tease the moment they got into the car.

"Ace I swear, yoi," Marco groaned as the younger man nipped on his ear lobe, finally he was able to get the door open it bounced off the wall.

"What?" Ace asked innocently as he strode into the house.

"MEGUMI!" Marco yelled.

"You don't have to yell," a soft female voice yawned from the doorway to the living room, the black stockings peaking out from under one of Ace's band shirts.

Marco reached forward and his hand softly through her hair before pulling her close tugging her head back. A gasp turned into a moan as he started to rain kisses down over her neck, her moans echoched the hallway as he started to bite and suck on her neck.

As Marco occupied himself with her neck, Ace slipped around them wrapping an arm around her middle Ace pulled the girl back her arse rubbed against his hardened member making the younger mail grown.

"That was naughty, yoi," Marco scolded against her throat, "Making us want you like that."

She whined softly, "how so, I thought you would... AH!"

She cried out as Ace snuck his fingers under his shirt and started strocking her pearl through her lace underwear, "Not very nice was it."

She moaned softly grinding her cheeks bacck against his harden erection, "No but I have to have some fun on my days off, fingers don't work as well as they used to." Marco grinned against her throat sneaking his hands under the t-shirt and sneaking hand under her bra, "I think a bed will be nice," She continued.

"Whatever my lady asks for, yoi," Marco stated tugging her away from Ace and throwing her up over his shoulder. Taking the stairs two at a time, he slammed there bedroom door open and throwing her down onto the king sized bed.

She bounced up grinning widely at them both as Ace closed the door behind them, both Ace and Marco loomed over her. Both held the same expressions of not being ammused by her games today, both fell on her within moments.

Marco forced her up tugging the shirt over her head whilst Ace snapped the bac of the bra open, she gasped as the cold air suddenly hit her exposed chest. Both pinched and twisted a nipple as they pinned her down onto the bed.

The pink haired woman moaned and writhered under there touch, "Please..."

"Please what?" Ace growled in her ear as his free hand traced the inside of her thigh ghosting across her lace glad sex, she buced into his hand pratically begging to be touched.

"Answer him, yoi," Marco warned her as he started to kiss across her collar bone.

She whimpered feeling Marcos hot mouth travel across her cool flesh, wanting more, "Please oh Emperor please..." Ace suddenly pulled his hand way, causing her to cry out suddenly from the loss, "PLEASE! FUCK ME!"

"Good girl," Marco told her, Ace sat up pulling her onto his lap scooting back till his back pressed against the head board, Megumi's fingers were quick and nimble unbuttoning his trousers pushing the trousers and boxers down. His cock stood hard and proud outside his trousers, begging to be touched.

She felt a warm chest press against her back, "Marco..." Her voice was soft as leant forward her hands planted on the headboard next to Ace's head her sex poistioned over Aces weeping cock.

Marco planted his hands on the womans hips his cock sandwiched between two firm round cheeks, "I'm not in the mood for playing today."

"Oh..." She flicked her hair over her shoulder grinning back at him, "Really I could not guess."

Marco growled pulling her back sharply, she cried out neither were to sure from pleasure or pain at this point as Marco was now fully sheated into her arse. Ace leant up pressing his open mouth over her erect nipple, pulling it sharply inbetween his teeeth, this time a soft gasp escaped her throat.

"You ok love, yoi?" Marco whispered into her ear, her hair all thrown over one shoulder giving him access to her neck, softly pressing his lips onto her pulse as he stroked her hips.

"A bit suprised," She laughed softly.

Ace groaned as Megumi was pushed down onto his own cock, "You sure love," He mumbled around her nipple before flicking his tongue across the hardened skin.

She whined as she twirled her hips, grinding against both men easily, "Yes oh Emperor this feels amazing."

"Good," Ace chuckled as he bucked up into her burying himself further into her sex, "Because your going to be in for a long night."

"I agree with him, yoi," Marco chuckled into her throat as he pulled back till it was only his tip still within her before slamming back into her, Megumi arched pressing her front completely into Aces front.

Her knuckles turning white against the grip on the headboard, she let out a breathless giggle, "Come on old man you can do better than this."

This time Marco didn't stop, not letting either of them set their own pace Ace leant back groaning in pleasure as he felt Megumi being dragged over his cock. She cried loudly in pleasure as both Marco and Ace hit the right places over and over again, they have been at this since Ace and Megumi were teenagers. It wasn't a suprise that both men knew how to hit all her right spots, Ace continued to bite and suck on her chest leaving purple bruises in his wake as Marco did the same to her neck.

"I can't..." Her voice was weak.

"Come on love," Ace told her.

"Oh Emperor..." Her voice was reaching a new eye pitch.

Megumi pulled her fingers off the head board and planting her hands on Aces shoulders shoving him hard back onto the bed. She pressed him down hard into the mattress using his shoulders as leverage to be able to lift herselfs up then down on his erection.

Ace yelled out in his own pleasure as she set a brutal pace trying to match Marco's own, her nails were sharp pratically like claws digging into his shoulders as she rode him like a horse. She started chanting, "Yes," over and over again in a breathless voice.

"Fucking hell," Ace hissed.

He could feel her walls fulttering around his cock tightening to the near point of stranglation, something Ace hated was Marco was still able to hold out longer than both of them. Marco reached round letting go off oneside of her hip and reached round running his fingers across her stomach flicking across her clit.

"Nearly there love," Marco whispered into her ear.

"Yes..."She whined out grinding down onto his finger and Aces cock.

"I can't fucking hell Megumi a bit more love," Ace begged.

"Do you want to cum, yoi," Marco continued to whisper into her ear gently teasing her swollen pearl.

"Please!" She cried feeling herself there just needed a small push.

He pushed his finger across her clit roughly, Megumi screamed out in pleasure her walls clamping down onto Ace, Ace bucked widly up into her cumming deep inside her. She moaned softly pressing her head onto the headboard her thighs shaking against either side of Aces hips. Marco then picked up his pace slamming back into her, it wasn't long before he let out a low moan of pleasure as he spilt his seeds into her arse.

Softly Marco pulled out of her pressing soft kisses across her shoulder as he settled down onto the bed next to them both, Megumi slipped off Ace into the small gap between them both.

"What about dinner?" Ace asked a few moments later.

Marco only growned in annoyance as the pillow under his head was suddenly ripped out from under him and used to slam into Aces face.

AN:

Hi wow, this has been an exciting sunday morning, this was written in about two hours. I'm sorry I have been quite for awhile I have been doing abit of over time at work and I'm just exhausted alot of them time and also sort of got writters block on the Whitebeards Siren and not a hundred percent to sure how to progress it.

I am trying just really stuck and other personal things in life have started getting in the way aswell, but I will be trying to get a new chapter up but I can't say when.

Thank you all for your continued support.

Love

Scarlet


End file.
